produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Jung Sewoon
|birthday = May 31, 1997 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = AB |height = 176cm |weight = 61kg |youtube = Official YouTube |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram |facebook = Official Facebook |v_live = Official V Live |weibo = Official Weibo |fan_cafe = Official Fan Cafe |final_placement = 4th |class = B }}Jung Sewoon (정세운) is currently an idol under Starship Entertainment. He was a competitor on Produce 101 Season 2. However, he ranked #12 in the finale and he was barely eliminated from the final lineup of Wanna One. Career & History After Produce 101, Sewoon debuted as a solo artist with the EP Part. 1 Ever on August 31, 2017. In 2018 Sewoon debuted as a member of the project group YDPP with Kim Donghyun Lim Youngmin, and Lee Gwanghyun. After their one single release, they have not released any other music, so it is assumed they were only a project group for one single. Sewoon has since continued promotions as a solo artist under Starship Entertainment. Discography Produce 101 * "It's Me (Pick Me)" (2017) * "Oh Little Girl" (2017) * "Hands On Me" (2017) YDPP * "Love It Live It" (2018) Solo Albums * Part 1 Ever (2017) * Part 2 After (2018) * Another (2018) * Plus Minus Zero (±0) (2019) * Day (2019) Singles * "Just U" (with Sik-K) (2017) * "Baby It's U" (2018) * "20 Something" (2018) * "When You Call My Name" (2019) Featured * "Confession" (Mind U with Yoo Seungwoo) (2017) OST * "There's Something" (뭔가 있어) (Work of Love) (2018) * "It's You" (What's Wrong With Secretary Kim) (2018) * "I Told You So" (이봐 이봐 이봐) (Where Stars Land) (2018) * "Good Night" (Touch Your Heart) (2019) * "You" (그대였습니다) (Joseon Marriage Agency) (2019) * "I Draw You" (너를 그린다) (Extraordinary You) (2019) Filmography Music Videos Produce 101 * It's Me (Pick Me) (2017) YDPP * Love It Live It (2018) Solo * 1st Mini Album Part 1 Music Film (2017) * Just U (with Sik-K) * 1st Mini Album Part 2 Winter Film (2018) * Baby It's U (2018) * 20 Something (2018) * When It Rains (2019) Television * Kpop Star 3 (2013-14) * Produce 101 Season 2 (2017) * It's Dangerous Beyond the Sheets (2018) * Begin Again 2 (2018) * Idol Social Dining (2019) Gallery Promotional See: Jung Sewoon Promotional Gallery Produce101 Jung Sewoon Produce 101.png Jung Sewoon Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Jung Sewoon Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Jung Sewoon Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Jung Sewoon Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Videos PRODUCE 101 season2 스타쉽ㅣ정세운ㅣ좋아하는것 여러분 @자기소개 1분 PR 161212 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ정세운 (스타쉽) 161212 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 It's 머랭타임!ㅣ정세운 (스타쉽) 161212 EP.0|Meringue Time Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ정세운(스타쉽) vs 김재환(개인 연습생) 161212 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 2회 제 꿈은 기획사 사장ㅣ스타쉽이광현, 정세운 170414 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ정세운 - 인피니트 ♬내꺼하자 2조 @그룹배틀 170421 EP.3|Be Mine Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ정세운 - BLACKPINK ♬불장난 @보컬 포지션 평가 170517 EP.7|Playing With Fire Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ정세운 - 슬레이트 ♬Oh Little Girl @콘셉트 평가 170602 EP.9|Oh Little Girl Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 최종희 Hands on Me Final 데뷔 평가 무대 170616 EP.11|Hands On Me Performance Produce 101 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:YDPP Category:Soloist